The Ground Is Mostly Cloudy
The Ground Is Mostly Cloudy 'is the 10th Season Four episode of the ''CandyCake Guppies series and the show's 63rd overall episode. Plot Cotton, Choco, Lemon, Lolipop, and Blueberry get bored with their favorite things and Jupiter Town itself. When a character from a different town comes to tell them about where it lives, they decide to visit the new town. Episode (Choco and Cotton are blowing and playing with balloons. They're not having fun doing it, bit they're really bored.) * {'''Choco Cream} (deadpan) "Everyday, it's the same ol' balloon blowing and playing..." * {Cotton Puffy} "And popping..." (blows balloons too hard, then it pops) * {Choco Cream} "It's just no fun anymore." * {Cotton Puffy} "Yeah...instead, it's really boring." * {Choco Cream} "Hey! Let's go see what Loli and Lemon are doing!" * {Cotton Puffy} "Bet they're doing something less boring!" (Lolipop and Lemon are in the living room. They were not having fun with the dolls they have on the floor.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Augh...Dolls, dolls, dolls, dolls! It's just no fun anymore." * {Lemon Drop} "Instead, it's extremely boring." (Cotton and Choco come by.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Hey girls! You doing something fun there?" * {Lolipop Pops} "No, no, no. We're looking at these dolls." * {Lemon Drop} "Same ol' blonde dolls...same ol' redheaded dolls..." * {Lolipop Pops} "And same ol' brunettes...Hmph...so monotonous." * {Choco Cream} "Cotton and I felt the same way about our balloons." * {Lemon Drop} "Hey, what about Blueberry? Bet he's ''doing something fun." (Blueberry is in the backyard, unhappy about his boring ol' comic books. Cotton, Choco, Lolipop, and Lemon come by.) * {'Lolipop Pops'} "Hi, Blueberry. What are you doing?" * {'Cotton Puffy'} "Something less boring?" * {'Blueberry Jam'} "No way. Everyday I read the same old comic books. Obviously, it's just no fun anymore." * {'Lemon Drop'} "Ooh, Loli and I felt the same way about our dolls." * {'Choco Cream'} "Cotton and I have the same feeling about our balloons." (The five kids floated off, irritated and bored.) * {'Lolipop, Choco, Blueberry, Lemon, Cotton'} (''deadpan) "Such a dumb and boring day..." * {Lemon Drop} "Same old buildings..." * {Cotton Puffy} "Same old plants and trees..." * {Blueberry Jam} "And same old Jupiter Town..." * {Choco Cream} "Nothing new ever happened..." (A small cloud with hands and black ovals for eyes flies by; Clouderf.) * {Choco Cream} "Oh yeah!" * {Lolipop Pops} "This time something new happens." * {Clouderf} "Nice town you have here. I'm Clouderf, and I'm from Nimbus City." * {Lemon Drop} "Nimbus City?" * {Clouderf} "It's that enormous cloud above the Apple Mountains. In Nimbus City, everything is all clouds." * {Cotton Puffy} "That...sounds...awesome!" * {Choco Cream} "N...Nimbus? What is that?" * {Lolipop Pops} "Nimbus is referring to clouds. In fact, there are several types. There's Cirrus, Stratus, Cumulus, and Cumulonimbus." * {Choco Cream} "...Uh?" * {Blueberry Jam} "Clouds come in different shapes." * {Lemon Drop} "I can't believe it! A city that's in the air and has everything made from clouds?" * {Cotton Puffy} "Now that, indeed, is different!" * {Clouderf} "Hope you enjoy it. I'm on vacation. I'll just be going around to see what it's like when I'm not ''in the clouds. Bye." (He left the scene.) * {'Lolipop Pops'} "Bye, Clouderf." * {'Choco Cream'} "That's crazy awesome! A town in the sky sounds really cool!" * {'Blueberry Jam'} "And it's on that giant cloud above the Apple Mountains." * {'Lolipop, Blueberry, Choco, Cotton, Lemon'} "Let's go!" ---------- (The five friends go to the Apple Mountains. They catch a ride on small clouds that take them to Nimbus City. They pass by a large billboard that reads "Welcome To Nimbus City".) * {'Cotton Puffy'} "We're here!" * {'Choco Cream'} "In Nimbus City!" * {'Blueberry Jam'} "Look at the buildings! Clouderf was right!" * {'Lemon Drop'} "Everything's totally different in Nimbus City." * {'Lolipop Pops'} "Check it out. Everyone looks like a small blob of clouds." * {'Lolipop, Blueberry, Choco, Cotton, Lemon'} "It's all clouds!" (They hop off the transported clouds.) * {'Lemon Drop'} "Wow. We can even stand on the cloud without worrying about falling off." (First, Choco goes with Cotton to the toy store. The party guppies explore the store, until they come across cloud balloons.) * {'Cotton Puffy'} "Holy cow! Look at these balloons!" * {'Choco Cream'} "Totally cool!" (We cut to Lemon in a flower shop.) * {'Lemon Drop'} "Pretty...very pretty...very, ''very ''pretty...These cloud flowers are so precious." (Next, we cut to Blueberry and Lolipop at a library. They are looking through lots of books.) * {'Lolipop Pops'} "Wow. These books looks very interesting." * {'Blueberry Jam'} "They're a lot better than the books in our town." * {Cloud Librarian} "Have a nice cloudy day!" * {'Lolipop & Blueberry'} "We will!" (Next scene cuts to the five friends going to the park, watching cloud creatures frolic around.) * {'Lolipop Pops'} "What a great place. Oh, look." (She points to a large group of cloud creatures in a game of what looks like soccer.) * {'Lolipop Pops'} "Looks like a soccer game is going on. Let's watch." (The five friends watch the players. After a while, the five guppies look a bit confused. The players are swarming on one place to get the ball.) * {'Choco Cream'} "This isn't the soccer game I expected." * {'Blueberry Jam'} "Yeah. How can you tell one team from another?" * {'Lemon Drop'} "Everyone is so..." * {'Cotton Puffy'} "Cloudy?" (We cut to a cloudy art museum. The five friends look at the paintings, clay figures, drawings, and sculptures.) * {'Blueberry Jam'} "All the arts in here are pretty much the same." * {'Choco Cream'} "They're all..." * {'Cotton Puffy'} (''a bit sad) "Cloudy." (The five unhappy friends are floating above the park. They heard a honking sound.) * {Lemon Drop} "Hey, look! It's a scooter...only it's..." (A little cloud girl passes by riding on a scooter out of clouds.) * {Cotton Puffy} (sadly) "Cloudy..." * {Lolipop Pops} "You know what? This whole nimbus thing is starting to boring me more..." (Suddenly, they heard people chattering. They are chattering about them, mostly about how different they are.) * {Lemon Drop} "Hey. What are people talking about?" (The people got a little closer.) * {Cloud Citizen #1} "Look at them." * {Cloud Citizen #2} "They're totally different." * {Cloud Citizen #3} "They're not cloud creatures like we are." * {Cloud CItizen #4} "Yeah. They're really different." * {Lolipop Pops} "That's because we're from Jupiter Town." * {All Cloud Creatures} "Jupiter Town?" * {Cotton Puffy} "That's right. In Jupiter Town, people that live there are different." * {Lemon Drop} "Some are fish." * {All Cloud Creatures} "Oooooo." * {Choco Cream} "Some are ponies." * {All Cloud Creatures} "Wooooow." * {Blueberry Jam} "Some are birds." * {Lolipop Pops} "And we even know some monsters that come in different forms." (The cloud citizens become happy hearing this.) * {Lolipop Pops} (to her siblings) "You know...Jupiter Town is ''a great place." * {'Choco Cream'} "In fact, it's a ''great place!" * {Lemon Drop} "And it's down there, next to the forest." * {Lolipop, Blueberry, Choco, Cotton, Lemon} "Let's go!" * {All Cloud Creatures} "Goodbye, bright-clothed children!" * {Lolipop, Blueberry, Choco, Cotton, Lemon} "Goodbye, cloud people!" (The five guppies hitch rides on transported clouds back down to the surface and to Jupiter Town. They bumped into Clouderf on the way.) * {Clouderf} "Well, hello, you guys! I had a great day in Jupiter Town...but now I'm going back to Nimbus City." * {Lolipop Pops} "We're going back to Jupiter Town." (The five friends say they goodbyes to Clouderf before moving on to their hometown. They hop off the clouds, and the clouds flew off.) * {Lolipop, Blueberry, Choco, Cotton, Lemon} "Hello again, Jupiter Town!" * {Cotton Puffy} "Boy, do we miss you!" (Then, they heard a car honk. A fish in a fish bowl car is driving by.) * {Fish} "Nice town you have here. I'm from Seaweed-Hatten myself." * {Choco Cream} "Seaweed-Hatten?" * {Fish} "Sure. It's an underwater town in Magnetosphere Bay. Everything's underwater, and made out of seaweed. Anyone wanna come along with me?" * {Lolipop Pops} "No thanks. We're happy right where we are." End of episode.